


Anything For You

by samuraiseonghwa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mild Threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraiseonghwa/pseuds/samuraiseonghwa
Summary: It was hard being a superhero particularly when it seemed like your boyfriend was more in love with your alter ego than with you.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	Anything For You

Xiaojun had been placed in his current town straight out of the Hero Academy. He’d just hit eighteen and had been told to go to college and blend in with society. He thought he’d blended pretty well in the three years he’d been here so far. He lived with Hendery and Yangyang, the two other members of his hero squad, they had food and a cat. He had a steady boyfriend. Yangyang had questionable taste in men. Hendery was too busy managing his vast collection of plants to actually find romance. They were normal enough, if you ignored the whole superpower thing.

“Your meat is burning again Hen!”

For a hero with a water-based power, Hendery was awfully good at burning things. A thump came from somewhere upstairs before someone was rushing down the stairs. 

“Could someone not have tried to save it?”

He’d put his hand against the side of the pan rapidly cooling it with his power.

“Why did you leave it though?”

Yangyang had appeared as if by magic beside Hendery causing the other to jump and flick the pan in his hand. His piece of half-cooked pork when flying to the floor and Leon, their cat, had disappeared with it in an instant.

“Can you stop doing that?”

Now Yangyang was lounging on the sofa in the sitting room Netflix playing at 2.5 speed. 

“Stop what?”

Yangyang blasted through the kitchen once again pulling a can of cola and a bag of chips from the pantry before retaking his position on the sofa all in less than a blink of an eye. Xiaojun could see the smirk on his face from where he sat at the table with his laptop.

“I’m taking one of your steaks just for that.”

The speedster went through mountains of food due to his extreme metabolism and their fridge was always crammed with protein. All paid for by the Hero Alliance thankfully. It was an ordeal whenever they ordered take out but for the most part, their local supermarket left their massive food order out in the delivery dock and Yangyang just blasted through and collected it leaving no one none the wiser to their secret identities.

Hendery took one of the many steaks off the pile and slapped it in the same pan and began to leave the kitchen again before he walked face-first into the barrier Xiaojun had put up.

“Are you just gonna let that one burn too?”

Sometimes Xiaojun feared that Hendery would freeze all the water in his body and he’d die a painful painful death, but then he’d remember that Hendery was a soft soul and cried when he accidentally froze some fish in the practice pond when they were sixteen.

Hendery pouted and plonked down in the seat across from where Xiaojun was attempting to finish up his paper that was due for the morning class. 

“Are you just not gonna season it?”

He hadn’t looked away from the screen but his brows went up in question. Hendery attempted to stare him down but he knew he was right. With a huff, the brunette got up from the table again and started rooting through their spice press taking down random spices and various pastes. A Tupperware container floated out of the fridge and gently booped against his side as he flipped the piece of steak and added some seasonings to the other side.

“Can I help you there Xiaojun?” 

Hendery tried to pretend he was ignoring the container of rice cakes but Xiaojun knew Hen was addicted to them and he’d eventually get his way. He used his power to lift the lid from the container and hover it above the meat pan threatening to tip the whole thing in. 

“Fine fine jeez I’ll make some! No need to be so pushy…”

“I’ll have some too!” Yangyang’s voice came from the sitting room and Hendery put back the small pot he taken from the press and took out the large one sighing. It wasn’t anything they weren’t used too, dinner always seemed to happen like this no matter who was cooking. 

“I’ll make the sides,” Xiaojun said just as he hit the save button on his paper and closed his laptop. He was beginning to get a headache anyway and telekinesis headaches could be dangerous if he didn’t watch out.

Somehow they ended up with four different mains and their usual mountain of sides but Xiaojun only really picked at his food. He made sure to eat his daily requirement of oily fish but he couldn’t make himself eat anymore. He’d had a massive fight with his boyfriend Lucas at lunch and now that he didn’t have school work to distract him the fight was at the forefront of his mind once again.

It had been over something totally ridiculous really. While Lucas had been collecting their food order from the counter his phone had lit up as he’d gotten a notification. It wasn’t the notification that had caught Xiaojun’s attention but the wallpaper. For some stupid reason, an unreasonable spike of jealousy flared up within him as he noticed that Lucas had changed the lockscreen. For roughly a year and a half, it had been a silly selfie of the two of them. Now it was some fanart of Mr X whom technically was still him but Lucas didn’t know that.

Hero Squad #127V had been saddled with “XYZ Squad” by the media because of Yangyang and Xiaojun’s costumes. The first time they’d been photographed they hadn’t even managed to establish themselves in their house yet and hadn’t managed to unpack their official uniforms. In the Academy the training uniforms had your first initial built into the chest so that you could easily call out to other members of training teams, identifying them by the letter on their chests. The training uniforms had been quicker to hand for both Yangyang and Xiaojun and they’d pulled them on before rushing to the scene. Hendery hadn’t been in the house at the time but joined them soon after. He’d had his “fancy” super suit on but the media had already dubbed him Mr Z as it fit their narrative.

Irrational jealousy rose, he was jealous of himself for god sake, and immediately the green-eyed monster was in the driving seat. They’d fought about Lucas’ obsession with Mr X before. Lucas was a himbo at heart and Xiaojun could never stay mad at him for long but when he was mad he was Mad. There had been a lot of underhanded comments and in the end, Xiaojun had slammed down his food and left but now he was having regrets.

He was still lying awake at midnight, his consciousness eating away at him. He’d picked up his phone several times and had even gotten as far as opening his message thread with Lucas before throwing his phone towards the end of the bed where he couldn’t reach it easily.

When he still hadn’t fallen asleep as got closer and closer to three am he finally gave in and reached for his phone. Sometime while it had been marooned at the bottom of the bed he’d received a text:

_ husbando❤️: Cake? _

He let out a sigh and collapsed back against his pillow hugging the phone to his chest a stupid smile on his face. Lucas was too good for him. He put up with so much crap between Xiaojun’s petty jealousy issues and always having him bail on dates if his superhero job called for it and just being too tired in general after missions to actually function. Hell if Xiaojun was dating Xiaojun he would have dumped himself ages ago.

_ Andies? _

Xiaojun wasn’t even sure Lucas was still awake. He’d sent the message more than an hour before and the little green light was absent from beside his chat icon. Nonetheless, the three dots appeared on screen almost instantly as if Lucas had been waiting for him.

_ husbando❤️: Always See you in ten ❤️ _

Xiaojun let out an embarrassing squeak then rolled out from under the blankets. He pulled on fresh jeans but didn’t bother changing out of his sleep shirt. It was a shirt he’d “borrowed” from Lucas and was waaay too big on him but the fabric had that soft well-loved feel you got from extended wear and too much fabric softener. He picked up his bomber from the back of the sofa as he dashed past and sent Hendery a quick text to let him know where he was if a job came up.

Andies was a twenty-four-hour American style diner about ten minutes walk from Xiaojun house. The coffee was crap and the fries even worse but the cake was to die for. They were made by the owner, a little old man in his late eighties who somehow could turn mediocre ingredients into ecstasy in a cake tin. Andy was always on the night shift and the place had become XYZ Squads establishment of choice after any late-night missions. During the day there was no point even thinking about trying to get a table but after midnight a strange calm enveloped the place. As Xiaojun got closer he could already see the outline Lucas’ broad shoulders through the window lit up by the soft glow of the tacky neon lights that adorned the place.

The bell rang as he pushed open the door and Andy looked up from where he was wiping down tables.

“Had a fight did we?”

It was like the man had some sort of power of premonition. He always seemed to know more than he let on and Xiaojun was convinced that he knew who he really was but the old man never commented on it.

“He ordered the lava cake with two spoons. I made sure to add a side of extra cream since he always forgets.”

Xiaojun thanked the man before he made his way over to the table. He let out a shaky breath before he slid into the seat opposite his boyfriend with a sheepish smile. The other just smiled back and slid a long-handled spoon across to him. They ate in relative silence and after they’d finished Lucas grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. He could feel a blush cross his face and felt the urge to cover his face but Lucas just held on tighter.

“Are you alright now?”

Ugh how did he manage to get so lucky? His cheeks got even redder as he nodded and he heard Lucas chuckled as he slid out of the booth pulling Xiaojun to his feet. Xiaojun hid his face in the others broad chest muttering “I’m sorry”s into the soft material of his flannel shirt.

“Why don’t you make it up to me by coming back to my place with me. Kun made soufflé. ”

Lucas lived in a fraternity that’s members were predominantly based in food or food science majors. Lucas himself was a sports nutrition major but couldn’t cook to save his life. That suited him though as everyone else in the house was always trying to get him to taste test their stuff and there were always mountains of leftovers so he never had even to think about cooking for himself.

“And what will we be doing back at your place?” 

Xiaojun was trying to be suggestive but the moment was ruined by the front door being smashed open and three people rushing in brandishing guns. He just couldn’t catch a break it seemed. 

“Empty the safe old man!”

For someone with a shotgun a mere three inches from the end of his nose, Andy looked really unbothered. 

“And now why would I do that?”

There were about three other customers in the diner besides Xiaojun and Lucas plus the cook out back bringing the total number of people in the diner to seven. A very easy number to manage particularly when you were carrying a gun a piece. The would-be thieves must have thought they’d struck gold. 

“This is a robbery! Empty the safe!”

The other two were trying to herd everyone into the same area. As soon as the other diners and the cook had joined Lucas and himself in the back corner Xiaojun threw up a barrier protecting everyone in case anyone got trigger happy. Across the diner, Andy met his eyes and gave him a subtle nod. 

“Now why don’t you put that down before you get yourself hurt. I have some cake here. I’ll pack it up and we can all forget about this little mishap.”

“What the f-”

Xiaojun slammed a table into him. It had only taken a subtle flick of his fingers. He crumbled into a heap on the floor gun falling to the side under the condiments counter.

“A bit of warning next time. You wouldn’t want to give an old man a heart attack now would you?”

Said old man just continued to wipe down the counter as if nothing unusual was happening in his diner. 

“Now if you two would kindly pick up your friend and leave I’d be most grateful.”

The other two nearly fell over themselves trying to run out the door almost slamming their delirious friends head against the frame as they dragged him between them.

A weirdly tense silence settled over the diner and Xiaojun just wanted to run away and forget the night had ever happened. All horny thoughts he’d had had vanished and he just wanted to go home and face plant on his bed and not wake for a week. Apparently, that was Andy’s plan too. He sent everyone on their way with a box full of baked goods and closed his diner for the first time in twenty years.

Lucas held Xiaojun’s hand in an ironlike grip the whole walk home. Xiaojun had become close to a zombie once all the adrenaline had left his system and he was honestly glad for the support. Normally when this happened after missions Yangyang would run him a cup of something extremely sweet and sugary from Starbucks and then the three of them would nap in a pile on the sofa for an hour but he wasn’t sure what Lucas had in mind.

Their fancy security system let them in without a hitch and Lucas abandoned the cake on the table before directing Xiaojun toward his bedroom. He almost lept on the bed and Lucas chuckled as he pulled off the other’s shoes and trousers before rolling him in the blankets like a burrito. Xiaojun pouted up at the other until he removed his own clothes and slid under the covers in just his underwear. Xiaojun freed himself from his blanket jail and snuggled up against Lucas’ chest calm ascending over them as his heartbeat lulled him closer to sleep.

Xiaojun was just on the edge of sleep when Lucas spoke for the first time since they left the diner. 

“How can you be jealous of yourself?”

He said it soft under his breath as if he hadn’t meant for Xiaojun to hear him. Xiaojun was instantly awake and his whole body tensed ready to deny deny deny.

“I felt your wrist move.”

Lucas had been holding his arm just below his elbow when he’d sent the table flying. The look on the others face told him there was no way he was going to get away with trying to deny anything.

Xiaojun sat up in bed his arms wrapped around himself defensively. It was never good for people to know your true identity never mind the five hundred or so super rules he had just broken. He could feel a panic attack coming on and everything in his room started to vibrate with the force of the distressed energy he was putting out.

“Xiaoju-“

Lucas’ concern was cut off by the bedroom door slamming open making both of them jump. Yangyang stood in the door hair sticking up in forty directions and his pyjama pants on backwards.

“Oh”

His face went through several emotions in the space of a few seconds before settling on one of disgust. 

“It had better not have been sex vibrations that woke me up or I swear to god Xiaojun I’ll hide your clothes all over the city.”

It was only after he’d made this statement did he notice the tears that had managed to escape and run down Xiaojun’s face.

“Oh”

Yangyang’s arms made some aborted movements that looked vaguely like he was trying to give directions before he quickly retreated again slamming the door shut in his hurry to leave again.

For some reason this made Xiaojun break out into hysterics. He collapsed back against Lucas’ chest again and laughed so hard he cried. It was cathartic really. Over two years of hiding had finally come to an end and Xiaojun wasn’t sure what the future held but it could only go up from here.

When he’d finally sobered up and had settled again he remembered that he have to fill out an incident report and directly contact HQ tomorrow.

“You’re gonna have soooo much paperwork to fill out.” 

Lucas just pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess you forgot to upload this at college and is now sitting in the Mcdonalds 45 minutes away from their house just to steal their wifi - this guy


End file.
